Naruto the Koumori  no Juubi
by KillerFoxDemon1397
Summary: Adopted by: TagsTheSandNinja


It was a simple day for naruto. He had just gotten out from the Hokage tower and was thinking about his conversation with the old man.

Flash back

"_Hi Hokage-jiji what do you want?" the hokage sighs " Naruto I think its time for you to find out why the people hate you and who your parents are. Here this is a scroll they wrote to you. Read it In your room." Naruto takes it and bolts thinking "So this will tell me all the answers I want"_

Flash back end

Naruto rounded a corner and bumped in to someone. He was a ugly old man on the civilian council. Naruto always new him cause he yelled for Naruto's death. The old man (not the hokage) started yelling " Help the demon is attacking me" eventually a angry mob of people came and started beating naruto. Naruto just curled up and took it.. About a hour later the anbu watching naruto stopped them he said get out of here to them and they took off. He picked up naruto and said because he thought naruto was passed out "you will never be hokage, everyone hates you demon, even the hokage, you should go and die." Naruto heard it all and he felt his heart break. He thought 'so its true.' Naruto then passed out.

2 days later

Naruto woke up in confusion wondering where he was. Then he saw the hokage enter the room. Naruto told himself he wouldn't talk to anyone. Sarutobi was worried when he didn't hear naruto talk. He asked "are you all right naruto?" still no response. Sarutobi said "All right Naruto since you don't want to talk I will leave ok." And with that he left. Naruto thought 'I have to leave or else. I mean nobody likes me.' That very night he left the guards didn't even try to stop him (what he didn't know is that they were asleep.)

When naruto left he packed all his things and ramen. He decided that he would just travel around the hidden villages and witch ever one he liked best he would stay there and rule it on day. He said he would start in the cloud village. (more like picked it with flipping a coin.) He started to walk there but he heard a noise behind him. He looked to see a big swarm of bugs heading for him. They were wasps so he did what any little kid would do he ran.

He ran till he could not hear them. He then noticed that he was lost. It was night, he dropped his stuff earlier, and he was lost. He said time do the only thing I know to do. Naruto was a expert pranker so he new how to make traps, make platforms, tie rope, and start a fire. He looked for anything he could us and eventually found a vine, logs, and luckily a knife. He used them all and made a camp. When he was all ready to go to sleep he heard a familiar noise.

The swarm had found him. He was frozen. He just waited there. Then he heard screeching. Behind him was a swarm of bats and they flew faster than the bugs. Naruto watched in amazement as the bats eat the wasps. As the bats were flying around him some landed on his chest and back. Naruto thought they liked him.

But eventually the sun was rising and his bat friends were leaving. After they left naruto finally feel asleep.

**Narutos mind**

Naruto woke up in a sewwer like place and was awed. He saw a cage like a bizillion (he's three) feet big. But then he hears **"WHO DARES TO DISTURB MY SLUMBER" **Naruto rasied his hand and said "M-me." Then gaint eye ball come out of nowhere and stare right at him. Then naruto hears chuckling. Naruto asks "What's so funny?" Then he hears **" You are. My contanier just randomly appears out of nowhere and he's just a child." **Naruto mad said "Who are you and don't laugh at me you jerk." He then heard **"I am the great and powerful KYUUI NO KUSTINE QUEEN OF ALL DEMONS. Does that answer your question." **Naruto nodds his head. Kyubbi then says **"THAN LEAVE NOW OR BE DEVOWERD." **Naruto shakes head and bows down asking "Will you train me Kyuubi-sama?" Kyuubi is so surprised she just stude there with wide eyes and a gaping said **" Y-you want me to train you. B-but I am the one who ruined your life. I was the one who made the villagers attack you."**Naruto nodded and said "yes yes you did but the villagers were worst to me then you have been. You even healed me aall those times." Kyuubi was shocked and saddend by this. She felt so bad for naruto she would do anything to help him. Kyuubi said "**Alright I will help you in any way you want." **Naruto said "I want to be the strongest in the whole word"

Kyuubi said "**I will have to turn you into a demon to do that." **Naruto said " Ok I don't care.


End file.
